


Crepuscular Rays

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Mystery, OOC, Organized Crime, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Kamado Tanjirou tak tahu bahwa dunia tidak sedang baik-baik saja—sekalipun Kibutsuji Muzan sudah tewas dan iblis telah terbantai habis.(Sebab, dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, manusia bisa bertindak jauh lebih kejam daripada iblis.) / RnR?





	1. oranye senja: rasa aman yang palsu

** _Crepuscular Rays_ ** ** (1)**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Warn: _Crossover_, _original character(s)_, saltik, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

** _Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

_oranye senja:_

_rasa aman yang palsu **(2)**_

.

.

Awalnya, Tanjirou sama sekali tak mengerti dari mana asal tiga orang tersebut dan bagaimana ketiganya bisa mencapai kediamannya. Ketiganya berpakaian bersih dan rapi, Tanjirou merasa mereka bukan orang dari desa sebelah—barangkali dari kota.

Yang perempuan mengenakan _one-piece_ putih dengan pita berwarna biru, sebuah topi berdaun lebar memayungi kepalanya, dan sepatu yang ia pakai senada dengan warna pakaiannya. Sedangkan sisanya sama-sama laki-laki dan memakai _suit_ berwarna hitam yang tampak mahal.

Ganjil memang. Orang kota mana yang mau jauh-jauh mendaki gunung hanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka? Siapa orang-orang itu?

Namun, Nezuko juga berada di sana, tertawa lepas kala mendengar kelakar si perempuan asing. Adik perempuannya tak tampak waspada, ia dengan mudah memercayai kedua tamu mereka. Seharusnya, tak ada alasan buatnya untuk curiga. Tetapi, indera penciuman pemuda tanggung itu merasa bahwa ketiga tamunya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Kakak!” Nezuko memanggilnya lantang. Ia berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Tanjirou yang masih geming di ambang pintu bersemangat. “Aku baru bicara dengan Sato-_san_, mereka bilang ingin bertemu Kakak.”

Tanjirou buru-buru tersenyum, mengesampingkan hal ganjil yang terbersit dalam benaknya, meletakkan keranjang bambunya yang telah kosong dan duduk di dekat para tamunya. “Maaf, kalian pasti menunggu terlalu lama,” katanya.

Si tamu perempuan menggeleng, masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. “Perjalanan dari kota terdekat sampai kemari masih terbilang jauh. Aku senang Tanjirou-_san_ sampai tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.”

“Ah,” Tanjirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, “terima kasih—_anoo_ ....”

“Oh ya!” Perempuan itu menertawakan dirinya. “Namaku Sato Miyuki. Dan ini kedua temanku, Tobisaki Hiroyuki-_san_ dan Shiozuka Hajime-_san_. Kami dari Tokyo dan temanku ini ingin minta tolong padamu,” jelasnya, menyampaikan tujuan mereka.

Nezuko mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kakaknya, berbisik penuh semangat, “Sato-_san_, Tobisaki-_san_, dan Shiozuka-_san_ adalah mahasiswa salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Sato-_san_ bilang dia dan Shiozuka-_san_ sekarang sedang magang di lembaga penelitian pemerintah dan Tobisaki-_san_ sedang dalam penelitian sebelum lulus.”

“Begitulah.” Gadis itu, Sato Miyuki, tertawa, mengonfirmasi ulang pemaparan Nezuko. “Salah satu kenalanku bilang kalau kaubisa membantu kami terkait masalah penelitian Hiroyuki-_san_,” ujarnya.

Namun, entah bagaimana Tanjirou mencium aroma dusta dalam kata-kata perempuan itu, membuat pemuda bermanik api itu perlu mengonfirmasi hal tersebut. “Siapa ... kenalan Anda?” tanyanya hati-hati.

“Tengen Uzui-_san_,” jawab Miyuki, nyaris tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tanjirou melebarkan matanya ketika perempuan itu menyebutkan nama tersebut. Kilasan masa lalu mengenai misi di Distrik Merah melesat dalam kepalanya. Ingatannya jatuh pada sosok mantan ninja beristri tiga, yang dulunya merupakan salah satu dari _Hashira_ dalam Organisasi Pemburu Iblis bentukan keluarga Ubuyashiki.

“Uzui-_san_!?” ulang Tanjirou seraya menaikkan nada bicaranya, tak mampu membendung keterkejutannya.

Miyuki tertawa, lalu mengangguk mantap. “Aku juga kenal Himejima Gyoumei-_san_ dan Ubuyashiki Kiriya-_san_,” ujarnya lugas. Tak ada hal yang berbahaya dari auranya—dan yang terpenting, tak ada aroma kebohongan dalam kata-katanya.

Tanjirou tak mampu menahan ledakan dalam dadanya, lega sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Tewasnya Kibutsuji Muzan dalam pertempuran terakhir mengakhiri umur Organisasi Pemburu Iblis. Organisasi itu dibubarkan Ubuyashiki Kiriya, kepala keluarga yang baru setelah bunuh dirinya Ubuyashiki Kagaya—beserta istri dan dua anaknya. Dia memperbolehkan para pendekar pedang menyimpan Gagak Kasugai, seragam, dan pedang mereka. Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada seluruh anggota pemburu iblis yang bergabung dan bertahan sebelum akhirnya membubarkan organisasi tersebut. Tanjirou masih bertukar surat dengan beberapa kenalannya hingga hari itu seperti Tomioka Giyuu (walau pria itu hanya sesekali membalas pesannya **[3]**) dan Agatsuma Zenitsu (kendati pria pirang itu seringnya hanya menanyakan Nezuko).

“Syukurlah,” Tanjirou bergumam. “Aku senang ... mereka baik-baik saja.”

Sato Miyuki mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, membiarkan putra sulung keluarga Kamado itu mendapat ruang sendiri sebelum kembali angkat suara. “Aku juga senang kau belum melupakan mereka, Tanjirou-_san_,”

Tanjirou menggelengkan kepalanya. “Mana mungkin aku melupakan mereka. Aku hanya tak tahu di mana mereka. Boleh nanti kuminta alamat mereka, Sato-_san_? Aku ingin mengirimi mereka surat,” katanya.

“Miyuki saja,” perempuan itu mengoreksi. “Tapi, maafkan aku. Soal alamat, sepertinya tak bisa kuberitahu. Uzui-_san_, Gyoumei-_san_, dan Ubuyashiki-_san_ masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, jadi, kurasa mereka tak akan sempat berkirim surat.”

Segelintir rasa kecewa terselip dalam diri Tanjirou. “Begitu, ya ....”

“Tapi, akan kupastikan mereka mendengar kabar tentangmu.” Sato Miyuki lekas menambahkan. “Akan kusampaikan salammu dan Nezuko-_san_ pada mereka. Janji.”

Mendengarnya, seutas senyum kembali hadir di wajah putra keluarga Kamado itu. “Terima kasih banyak!” ujarnya tulus seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

“Bukan hal yang besar, kok!” Sato Miyuki tertawa. “Kalau begitu, boleh kuminta sesuatu juga padamu, Tanjirou-_san_?”

Putra tertua Kamado itu menegakkan kepalanya, kembali mengangguk penuh semangat. “Tentu saja!”

Perempuan itu menatap lurus mata merah Tanjirou, kemudian buka suara, “Hiroyuki-_san_ butuh bantuan untuk penelitiannya. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu paham penuh—dia agak pemalu,” gadis itu tertawa ketika si pemilik nama menyikutnya, “tapi, seingatku, penelitiannya mengenai tetumbuhan—atau yang sejenis itu. Untuk itu, dia perlu mengamati keadaan di gunung ini untuk mencatat soal iklim, tanah, dan lain-lain. Dan, berhubung kau dan Nezuko di sini ... bisakah ... kira-kira ... dia menginap di sini selama satu sampai dua bulan?”

“Oh!” Tanjirou segera memahami tujuan kedua tamunya. Wajahnya kembali semringah. “Tentu saja! Lagi pula, hanya ada aku dan Nezuko di sini. Rumah kami juga masih punya ruang kosong. Benar kan, Nezuko?”

“_Ung_!” Nezuko mengangguk, tampak antusias mendengarnya. “Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan _futon_-nya dulu,” tambah perempuan itu seraya bangkit.

“Ah, jangan repot-repot—“ Tobisaki Hiroyuki tampak gelagapan, tetapi segera ditahan oleh Shiozuka. Pria yang lebih jangkung itu menggeleng, membiarkan rekannya mengangguk paham dan merapikan cara duduknya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya pada Tanjirou. “Terima kasih banyak, Kamado-_san_.”

“Jangan sungkan begitu. Panggil saja dengan Tanjirou,” ujar Tanjirou, begitu lugas tanpa peduli bahwa mereka baru bertemu pertama kali. Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Miyuki, kemudian bertanya, “Miyuki-_san_ juga akan menginap, kan? Sebentar lagi sore dan kota sangat jauh. Jadi—“

“Ah, tidak perlu.” Miyuki menggeleng, kemudian bangkit dan meneruskan kalimatnya. “Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, jadi harus ke kota malam ini juga. Maaf, ya,” tolaknya halus.

“Apa perlu kuantar?” tawar Tanjirou sedikit cemas.

Namun, perempuan itu tertawa mendengarnya. “Ayolah, aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu. Lagi pula, tak ada apapun di gunung ini saat malam, kan?” candanya.

Tanjirou meneguk ludah, tanpa sadar kembali mengingat berbagai kenangan horor yang pernah ia alami: keluarganya yang dibantai iblis, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang menjadi santapan makhluk malam tersebut—juga, _Kibutsuji Muzan_. Tetapi, kepalanya lantas menggeleng, mengusir kenangan gelap tersebut dan menyunggingkan senyum pada si perempuan.

“Tentu tidak,” kata putra sulung Kamado itu, menutupi kecemasannya. _Kibutsuji Muzan sudah mati_—ia meyakinkan dirinya. “Tetapi, berhati-hatilah. Siapa tahu, ada serigala atau beruang yang berpapasan dengan Miyuki-_san_,” katanya.

“Tentu!” Sato Miyuki kembali mengangguk.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Nezuko kembali, tampak terkejut melihat perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu bersiap-siap pergi. “Eh, kau tidak menginap juga, Sato-_san_?” tanyanya cemas sembari menghampiri perempuan itu.

Miyuki tertawa, lalu menepuk sayang kepala dara yang lebih muda darinya. “Jangan begitu, begini-begini aku lebih tua dan lebih kuat, lho,” guraunya.

Perempuan itu lantas merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya, kemudian menarik ke luar sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga _sakura_ dan memasangkannya pada Nezuko. Senyum puas segera terukir di bibirnya, kepalanya terangguk seolah menegaskan kepuasan dalam dirinya. “Itu memang cocok untukmu,” katanya.

“E- eh!?” Nezuko buru-buru memegangi hiasan rambut itu, merabanya dengan jemarinya, dan menatap sang perempuan. “Aku tak bisa menerima ini—“

“Ayolah, ini cuma hiasan rambut!” Miyuki memotongnya, tertawa karena sikap dara yang lebih muda itu. Ditepuknya bahu Nezuko hangat, lalu mengedip hangat, “titip kedua temanku, ya?”

Nezuko memandanginya lekat, kemudian mengangguk dan menjatuhkan pandang pada lantai kayu. Tanjirou kira mungkin adiknya teringat figur kakak perempuan yang dulu hadir dari Kanroji Mitsuri dan Kochou Shinobu—jika saja tak segera mencium aroma kekhawatiran dari adiknya. Putra sulung keluarga Kamado itu lantas mengerti: adiknya khawatir _itu_ (malam terkutuk itu) akan kembali terulang.

“Tidak apa, Nezuko,” Tanjirou berupaya ikut membujuk adiknya, membuat kepala dua perempuan itu tertoleh padanya. “Tidak apa.”

_Kibutsuji Muzan sudah mati._

Nezuko menyelami manik api sang kakak, kemudian mengangguk berat. Sato Miyuki kembali melebarkan senyumnya, lalu menepuk sayang puncak kepala dara itu. Ia sempat melambai sejenak pada dua teman lelakinya dan mengangguk penuh terima kasih pada Tanjirou, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Sosok perempuan muda itu lenyap dari pandangnya, bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu kayu. Meski itu pertemuan pertama mereka, pemuda itu tahu bahwa Miyuki adalah orang baik—juga penyayang; sosok kakak perempuan bagi orang yang lebih muda darinya. Aromanya pun sangat ramah, walau pemuda itu bisa merasakan ada hal yang perempuan itu sembunyikan.

Tetapi, hal yang paling mengganggu Tanjirou adalah aura mengerikan yang berjalan bersama sang perempuan.

Sato Miyuki adalah manusia. Tanjirou bisa meyakini itu, aroma gadis itu berbeda dari iblis. Tetapi, entah mengapa, perasaan akan aura mengerikan itu tetap menganggunya—bahkan walau perempuan itu sudah lenyap dari muka rumahnya.

.

.

“Lama sekali. Mencoba menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka?” goda seorang pria begitu Sato Miyuki mencapai jarak pandangnya.

“Kau tak merokok, kan?” tanya gadis itu, mengabaikan godaan sang pria.

“Sesuai perintahmu,” ujar sang pria. “Apa indera penciumannya memang sehebat itu?”

“Aku belum bisa menjaminnya.” Sato Miyuki menjawab. “Tetapi, dia beberapa kali terlihat mengandalkan indera itu untuk menilaiku.”

“Begitu, kah?” Pria itu merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik api. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, memandang sang pria tak suka—hanya untuk diabaikan. Pria itu tanpa beban membakar ujung batangan nikotinnya, lalu mengembuskan asapnya ke udara.

“Aku bilang kan jangan merokok,” dengus Sato Miyuki sinis.

“Jarak dari sini hingga kediamannya cukup jauh,” elak sang pria sembari kembali menghisap rokoknya. “Toh kita juga akan segera pergi, kan? Kaminaga bakal tiba sebentar lagi.”

Gadis itu tak menepisnya, tetapi ia lebih dulu melangkah menjauhi tempat pertemuan mereka. “Bisa saja dia terlambat karena menggoda gadis-gadis di kota,” cetusnya, masih belum mampu mengesampingkan rasa dongkolnya.

“Jangan mengamini yang begitu, _dong_,” kekeh sang pria sembari berupaya menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang dara.

“Yang lain bagaimana?” selidik sang dara.

“Tazaki mengawasi Tomioka Giyuu, Jitsui menyusup ke dalam laboratorium, Hatano sekarang menuju tempat Agatsuma Zenitsu, Yuuki-_san_ mengawasi pergerakan militer, dan sebentar lagi aku bakal menuju tempat Shinazugawa Sanemi—“

“Kalau _Aniki_?”

Pria itu tak segera menjawab. Manik cokelatnya bergulir ke sudut, meneliti raut perempuan di sebelahnya yang mengeras tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Ada banyak perasaan yang beraduk di manik arang sang dara, tetapi pria itu tak mampu menjabarkannya—barangkali dendam tak terbalas, amarah, atau mungkin cemas? Entahlah, ia tak begitu mengerti bagaimana persaudaraan antara keduanya terjalin.

Pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, lalu menjawabnya dengan nada mutlak, “... Miyoshi masih belum ditemukan—hingga saat ini.”

Sato Miyuki menatap lurus jalanan di depannya, merasakan duri berhasil menusuk relung dadanya dan meluapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kata. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, mengembuskan napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap jalan yang akan ia lalui.

“Begitu ....”

.

.

“_Sensei!_”

Panggilan itu membuat seorang pria jangkung berkacamata membalikkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar kala menemukan seorang pemuda mungil berkacamata tergesa menghampirinya.

“Tak perlu berlari, Morishima-_kun_,” ujar si pria jangkung seraya menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan kata-kata si pria hingga nyaris bertubrukan dengan peneliti lain. Sang pemuda segera membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, meminta maaf atas keteledorannya, memancing tawa dari sang pria jangkung yang masih menunggunya. Pemuda itu membiarkan rekan penelitinya berjalan lebih dulu, lalu menghampiri pria jangkung itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

“T- tolong jangan tertawa, _Sensei_,” kata sang pemuda sembari mengatur napasnya.

Tawa pria itu kian deras. “Maaf, maaf. Soalnya kau sangat bersemangat, Morishima-_kun_,” katanya sembari menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kikuk, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus seniornya dengan pandang menggebu. “Hasil penelitian bulan lalu sudah bisa dilihat, _Sensei_! Ini.” Tangannya menyerahkan berkas itu.

Wajah sang pria segera diliputi rasa senang. “Begitu rupanya! Terima kasih sekali, Morishima-_kun_!” katanya tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Dengan semringah, ia mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dari tangan sang junior, lalu meneliti kata demi kata. Beberapa kali ia mengangguk dan bergumam sendiri, tetapi itu tak jua melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya.

Usai membaca, pria itu menutup berkas tersebut, lalu menepuk pundak sang pemuda bangga. “Penelitiannya lancar! Kerja bagus, Morishima-_kun_! Dengan begini, kita bisa melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya,” katanya menggebu-gebu.

Keterkejutan melukis raut si pemuda. Manik arangnya membulat, bibirnya tak mampu berkata-kata sejenak. “B- benarkah!?”

“Tentu saja!” Tepukan bersahabat sekali lagi mendarat di pundak si pemuda. “Ayo, biar kutunjukkan di mana tempat uji cobanya.”

“E- eh!?” Pemuda itu kembali terkesiap. “S- saya ... boleh melihatnya?”

Pria itu tertawa. “Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja boleh, kau bagian dari tim. Ayo, ikuti aku.”

Pria itu kali ini tak menunggu, kakinya lebih dulu melangkah menuju satu arah, meninggalkan si pemuda yang masih bergeming tak percaya. Perlu tiga detik lebih lama buat si pemuda untuk sadar dan mengejar pria itu sembari kembali mengucap terima kasih. Pria itu hanya menanggapinya singkat, kemudian mencari topik baru yang segera ditanggapi dengan hangat oleh si pemuda—tanpa mengetahui kegelapan di hati juniornya.

_‘Yuuki-san tak bakal senang mendengar ini,’_ desis pemuda itu tanpa suara.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1) : Crepuscular rays = rays of sunlight, which stream through gasp in clouds.
> 
> (2) : Sebenarnya saya ambil dari judul bab pertama dari buku Dunia Penuh Ancaman 1987 tulisan Lester R. Brown, dkk. Maap, udah kebanyakan ngelahap buku akademik jadi mabok gini ;;; /yha.
> 
> (3) : Kan kalo di canon manga-nya, Giyuu nggak pernah bales surat Tanjirou, ceritanya abis kelar perang terakhir dia mau balesin surat gitu soalnyanggakadakerjaan dan dianggakpunyatemenbuatdiajaksurat-suratan /HEH.  
.  
.  
a/n: WOOOOOOOOOOO aku tak percaya bisa bikin fic crossover juga dalam hidup ini, akhirnya, oh, Tuhan— /woi. Bahkan walau dari awal udah nyadar kalau timeline KnY sama JGA ini deketan (KnY era Taishou, JGA era Showa lol), ngga kepikiran bakal bisa bikin fic yang nyambungin mereka. Soalnya, genre keduanya beda banget wwww. Tapi, ya, otak saya suka halu jadi gini www :”))) /YHA.
> 
> Btw, fic ini setting-nya 4 tahun pasca berakhirnya era Taishou, ya. Soalnya, bayangan saya sih, perang terakhir lawan Muzan dkk itu pas akhir era Taishou (1926), jadi fic ini setting-nya tahun 1930-an hehehe :’D /dasar. Terus, ehem, di sini yang berhasil bertahan dari perang iblis terakhir itu: Tanjirou, Nezuko, Inosuke, Zenitsu, sama Kanao (Nezuko berhasil jadi manusia juga ceritanya uwu). Kalo Hashira yang bertahan tinggal: Giyuu, Uzui, Gyoumei, sama Sanemi. Kiriya dan dua adik perempuannya (aku lupa namanya--) masih hidup juga kok hehe :D dan di sini, ceritanya anak-anak D-Kikan bukan lagi bocah bau kencur, tapi mereka udah gede ehehe uwu  
(Dan, sebenernya, saya punya pikiran kalo mereka ini nantinya saya buat jadi lulusan sekolah militer sih /DOR. Tapi, kita lihat nanti dulu uwu)
> 
> Terus, jujur, sebenernya ide fic ini bener-bener kayak ide gajelas asal lewat sih HAHAHAHA. Semoga aja ini nggak jadi (lebih) aneh wwww :’D btw, kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan/ngasih komentar/krisar mangga silakan ditanya di kolom komentar/review! Akan saya jawab sebisa mungkin hehehehe :””
> 
> Semoga kalian menikmati prolog dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :”D
> 
> -Salam-  
Profe_Fest


	2. gemintang di langit malam: menghimpun petunjuk, menggoreskan luka kedua

Tomioka Giyuu sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, memandang lekat lalu-lalang orang di jalanan. Tak ada yang ganjil, semuanya beraktivitas seperti biasa: beberapa pegawai perempuan penginapan menyapu bagian depan penginapan, yang laki-laki terlihat memperbaiki pintu geser, dan ada yang sedang membaca koran—sepertinya salah satu pengunjung penginapan, wajahnya tampak asing. Mantan pembasmi iblis itu bergeming beberapa detik lebih lama, kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya, mengabaikan firasat bahwa ia tengah diawasi.

Saat punggung Giyuu cukup jauh, manik si pembaca koran bergulir ke sudut matanya. Diamatinya pria itu dengan saksama hingga si pria menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

“_Sasuga_, mantan salah satu Pilar dari Organisasi Pemburu Iblis,” Tazaki bergumam lirih. “Dia bisa menyadarinya walau aku hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik.”

Pria itu lantas melipat korannya, mengantunginya ke dalam jas, kemudian mencoba menyusul Tomioka Giyuu seraya berharap bahwa pengamatannya kali ini akan membuahkan hasil—

—untuk memutuskan apakah pria itu bisa diajak bekerja sama atau tidak.

.

.

** _Crepuscular Rays_ **

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Warn: _Crossover_, _original character(s)_, saltik, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

** _Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

_gemintang di langit malam:_

_menghimpun petunjuk, menggoreskan luka kedua_

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Shiozuka Hanjime dan Tobisaki Hiroyuki tinggal di kediaman Kamado. Keduanya cukup pendiam, tetapi juga akur. Tanjirou merasakan hubungan lain yang lebih dalam dari keduanya—mungkin keduanya kawan lama?

Shiozuka lebih sering membantu pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan membereskan rumah. Nezuko pun tampak akrab dengannya, walau pria itu lebih irit bicara daripada Tobisaki. Sebaliknya, Tobisaki lah yang paling sering berkegiatan di luar rumah. Terkadang pria itu mengikuti Tanjirou ke kota, lalu meminta Tanjirou menemaninya mengambil sampel untuk penelitiannya.

Keduanya seringkali berdiskusi hingga larut. Tanjirou tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka seringkali cukup tegang. Terkadang, Tanjirou menangkap aroma yang ganjil dan mengira mereka bertengkar. Tetapi, ketika ia menanyakannya, keduanya kompak menyangkal hal tersebut dan berkata bahwa mereka tak sedang bersitegang, meninggalkan benak Tanjirou disesaki pertanyaan.

“Kak,” Nezuko memanggilnya suatu pagi, terlihat gelisah seraya berulang kali menoleh ke arah kamar tamu-tamunya.

Tanjirou paham dan mengesampingkan pekerjaan memasaknya. Didekatinya Nezuko, kemudian duduk di sebelah sang dara. “Ada apa, Nezuko?” tanyanya halus.

Nezuko menatap lantai, terlihat bimbang sebelum mengutarakan isi hatinya. “Menurutmu ... apa ... Tobisaki-_san_ dan Shiozuka-_san_ ... punya maksud lain?” tanyanya lirih.

“Maksudnya?”

“Apa mungkin ... mereka ...,” gadis itu meneguk ludah sejenak, “... tidak benar-benar kemari untuk penelitian?”

.

.

Zenitsu baru selesai merapikan kamarnya ketika pintu kediamannya diketuk cukup keras. Dari bunyinya yang konstan, pemuda pirang itu tahu bahwa yang datang bukanlah seorang penyabar. Merutuki nasibnya, pemuda itu menyeret kakinya menuju pintu depan. Barangkali orang itu ingin menanyakan perihal Kakek Kuwajima—berhubung setelah perang terakhir usai, ia kembali tinggal di kediaman tersebut.

“Sebentar, sebentar,” teriaknya agak keras, berusaha meredam ketidaksabaran si tamu.

Mengerutu dalam hati, ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan malas, menciptakan celah kecil untuk melongokkan kepala. “Ada perlu ap—“

“Agatsuma Zenitsu, kan?”

Zenitsu lantas mengubur kembali suaranya, ganti mengamati tamunya. Lelaki itu lebih pendek darinya, matanya berwarna cokelat, dan sebuah topi melindungi kepalanya. Pakaiannya persis dengan orang-orang di kota—sebuah _suit_ formal berwarna cokelat yang tampak mahal. Ketika pandang mereka bertemu, Zenitsu merasa manik cokelat itu memandangnya tajam.

“Ada yang harus kubicarakan, bisa kita bicara di dalam?” tanya si tamu.

Zenitsu tak segera menjawab, mendengarkan dengan saksama suara sang lelaki. Suaranya tegas, tetapi juga seperti terburu. “Maaf, tapi, boleh kutahu siapa?” tanya pemuda pirang itu.

“Aku akan memperkenalkan diri di dalam.” Ada nada tak sabar dalam kalimatnya, tetapi tak jua melunturkan keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

Zenitsu kembali bungkam. Diteguknya ludah, firasat buruk serasa mengguyur kepalanya. Ia ingin lari dari sana, berteriak meminta tolong pada tetangga, tapi hanya dengan bertatapan saja, Zenitsu tahu bahwa tamunya bukan orang sembarangan. Kemungkinan besar, ia akan kalah jika melawan atau lari tunggang langgang.

Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, meneguk ludah lagi demi mendapatkan suaranya. “Boleh ... kutahu ... apa tujuan Anda datang?” tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tak segera menjawab, lebih dulu menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari mendecak sebal. Zenitsu bisa mendengar gerutuan kecil dari lelaki di depannya, tetapi memilih menunggu hingga sang tamu menjawabnya.

“... ini soal Kamado Tanjirou dan Kamado Nezuko.”

Zenitsu melebarkan manik emasnya, mencari kebohongan dalam tatapan dan suara sang tamu. Namun nihil, hanya ada keseriusan di sana.

Zenitsu menimbang sejenak. Seingatnya, tak ada apapun dalam surat-surat yang Tanjirou, apalagi yang menyangkut Nezuko. Mereka harusnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

“Apa kau meragukanku?” tanya sang lelaki, menebak pikiran si pemuda pirang telak.

Zenitsu tak menjawab, terlalu ragu untuk mengambil resiko. Tetapi, kepalanya mengangguk juga. “Tapi ... aku tak merasa ... Anda berbohong,” katanya jujur, nyaris terlampau polos bagi sang tamu.

“Jadi, pilihanmu?”

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap sang tamu tegas. “Silakan masuk dan perkenalkan diri Anda dulu.”

.

.

Tanjirou dapat mengerti ketakutan yang Nezuko rasakan bahkan tanpa perlu menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Perempuan itu gemetar dan kalut. Apakah mereka baru saja memasukkan musuh dalam selimut—mungkin itu yang ingin adiknya katakan. Tanjirou menatap lantai, memikirkan ulang aroma yang selama ini ia hirup dari keduanya.

“Kak—“ Nezuko kembali bersuara.

Tanjirou menarik napas panjang, seolah ia tengah melakukan Pernapasan Konsentrasi Total. Ditatapnya adiknya penuh sayang, lalu tersenyum lebar. “Tenang saja. Mereka bukan orang jahat,” putusnya, memercayai instingnya.

Kepalanya kembali memutar senyum dan suara Sato Miyuki. Perempuan itu mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi tuturnya begitu santun dan ada aroma perlindungan yang gadis itu keluarkan. Perempuan itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi entah bagaimana, tak ada aroma mengancam atau membahayakan yang keluar dari dirinya. Selain itu, perempuan itu mengenal Tengen Uzui, mantan Pilar Suara—itu bukan dusta, Tanjirou tahu itu.

Putra sulung keluarga Kamado itu yakin, perempuan berambut cokelat itu tak akan membahayakan mereka.

“Tenang saja, Nezuko,” kata putra sulung keluarga Kamado itu seraya menepuk puncak kepala adiknya. Bibirnya mempertahankan senyumnya, berupaya menenangkan sang dara. “Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, kita pasti bisa melewatinya.”

Nezuko tampak bimbang, tetapi suara kakaknya begitu jernih. Kakaknya memang memiliki kekuatan magis semacam ini sejak dulu. Namun, bukan berarti itu bisa melenyapkan kekalutannya. Sebelum ia memberi Tanjirou jawaban, sebuah suara mengusik perbincangan mereka.

“Maaf,”

Suara itu lantas membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala, mendapati Tobisaki Hiroyuki berdiri dengan kikuk.

“Tobisaki-_san_!” Pemuda bermanik bara api itu berseru. “Sejak kapan ada di sana?”

“Baru saja. Maaf menganggu,” pria itu kembali meminta maaf sebelum melanjutkan, “... omong-omong, apa hari ini kau sibuk, Tanjirou-_san_? Aku perlu mengambil sampel lagi ke hutan.”

“A- ah!” Tanjirou berupaya mengingat kegiatannya hari itu, kemudian menggeleng kala mengingat bahwa ia tak perlu ke kota hari itu. “Tidak, kok. Hari ini, Tobisaki-_san_ akan ke mana?”

“_Mm_ ...,” pria berambut kelam itu berpikir sejenak, “mungkin bagian Barat? Aku perlu sampel tanah di sana. Kalau bisa sekalian menghimpun data tumbuhannya.”

“Ah, _hai'_! Kapan kita berangkat?”

“Sejam lagi? Aku perlu membangunkan Shiozuka-_san_ juga.”

Tanjirou mengangguk mantap, mengiyakan. Ditatapnya adik perempuannya, kemudian berujar, “Kami pergi dulu, ya?”

“Kak—“

“Jangan khawatir!” Tanjirou kembali membentuk senyum lebar. “Kami akan segera kembali, kok.”

Kendati demikian, kecemasan tak jua sirna dari manik sang dara. Tanjirou menghirup aroma kekhawatiran yang besar dari adiknya, tetapi tak tahu alasan di baliknya. Ia melirik Tobisaki yang geming, kemudian menatap adiknya, lalu kembali pada si pria. “Maaf, Tobisaki-_san_, bisa kauberi kami wak—“

“Boleh aku ikut denganmu, Kak?” tanya Nezuko, menyela ucapan sang kakak.

Ada keterkejutan dalam raut Tanjirou. Nezuko jarang meminta sesuatu—itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Tetapi, harapan yang berpendar dalam manik sang dara membuat Tanjirou sadar bahwa kecemasan itu belum beranjak dari dalam dirinya.

“Tapi—“

“Aku akan membantu, kok. Aku janji.” Nezuko tampak memaksa, mengingatkan Tanjirou pada adik-adiknya yang telah tiada, yang seringkali merengek untuk ikut dibawa ke kota.

“Tanjirou-_san_,” Tobisaki menyela tanpa diduga, “kurasa tak apa kalau Nezuko-_san_ ikut. Sampel yang dibawa juga cukup banyak.”

“Tapi—“

“Kurasa Shiozuka-_san_ juga tak akan keberatan memasak makan siang.”

“I- itu terlalu merepotkan—!”

“Tenang saja, Tanjirou-_san_,” Tobisaki kembali menenangkan, kendati wajahnya masih melukiskan kekakuan. “Shiozuka-_san_ cukup mahir dalam memasak. Aku bisa jamin dapurmu akan aman.”

“I- itu ... aku tahu, tapi ....”

“Dia tak akan keberatan atau kerepotan, kok,” Tobisaki kembali berujar, seolah memaksa Tanjirou menyetujui kendati wajahnya tak berubah. “Dia bakal menikmatinya sendirian. Nezuko-_san_ ikut saja.”

Pemuda bermanik api itu perlu waktu untuk memutuskan. Namun, akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk dan rautnya tampak semringah. “_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tobisaki-_san_!” katanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

“Ah, tak perlu begitu.” Tobisaki tampak kikuk, tetapi akhirnya ikut menundukkan kepalanya. “Mohon bantuannya nanti, Nezuko-_san_.”

“_A_—_ung_.” Nezuko menganggukkan kepalanya. “Terima kasih banyak, Tobisaki-_san_.”

Pria berambut legam itu menegakkan kepalanya, mengangguk datar dan berujar, “Aku akan membangunkan Shiozuka-_san_ dulu dan memberitahunya soal ini.”

“Tentu! Kami juga akan bersiap-siap. Terima kasih lagi, Tobisaki-_san_.”

Tobisaki kali ini tak segera menjawab, ada aroma aneh yang tercium dari dirinya—menegaskan tanpa kata bahwa ada sesuatu yang pria itu sembunyikan dari mereka.

“... bukan hal besar, Tanjirou-_san_,” katanya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Ketika Tobisaki membuka pintu kamar mereka—kamar_nya_ dan Shiozuka Hajime—hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pria yang terbaring dengan mata terbuka.

“Kau mendengarkan,” Tobisaki melirih seraya menutup pintu.

“Kau bilang kalau ‘aku masih tertidur’. Tidak baik merusak kebohongan putihmu di depan mereka,” kata rekannya tenang.

“Apa ada kabar dari yang lain?” tanya Tobisaki, mengabaikan sindiran halus yang pria jangkung itu alamatkan untuknya.

“Belum ada kabar terbaru,” Shiozuka menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian bangkit dari _futon_ dan ganti duduk bersila, “tetapi, dari kabar terakhirnya, Kaminaga bilang mereka sedang menuju tempat Shinazugawa Sanemi.”

“Kukira yang ke sana cuma Amari.”

“Dia bilang dia butuh bantuan buat menghadapi orang tempramen.”

“Aku kasihan pada Miyō.”

“Dia tak akan suka mendengarnya.” Shiozuka kini bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mulai membereskan _futon_-nya. “Lebih baik kau juga siap-siap, Tobisaki. Katakan pada Nezuko kalau aku akan menyusulnya memasak sarapan.”

“Dimengerti.”

“_Odagiri_,”

Tubuh Tobisaki lantas menegak, telinganya menajam, cemas jikalau ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun, Shiozuka tampak tenang, sibuk melipat _futon_-nya hingga rapi dan mengetukkan jemarinya di lantai kayu. Tobisaki—_Odagiri_—melebarkan maniknya, mendekripsi sandi yang rekannya katakan tanpa kata. **(4)**

_“Jangan sekaku itu atau mereka akan sadar.”_

Shiozuka menatap dinding di depannya, memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan kembali mengetukkan jemarinya ke lantai kayu—kali ini bukan untuk menyampaikan kode.

“Aku akan buat _onigiri_ nanti. Tolong sampaikan pada Nezuko juga,” kata Shiozuka tenang, seolah tengah mengoreksi (menegaskan) bahwa yang ia ucapkan merujuk pada menu sarapan hari itu dan bukan menyebut nama alias rekannya.

Tobisaki mematung di tempatnya berdiri, cukup lama hingga helaan napas meluncur sedikit berat dari bibirnya. “Aku paham.”

.

.

“_Haaah_,” Kaminaga lantas membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa izin, membiarkan dinginnya lantai menyebar hingga ke seluruh jengkal tubuhnya. “_Aduduh_, jadi sopir itu memang bukan tugas yang mudah.”

“Kan Kaminaga-_san_ sendiri yang menawarkan diri,” Sato Miyuki menyeletuk, gerah dengan keluhan sang pria.

“Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu, Miyuki-_chan_.” Kaminaga tertawa, kemudian menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya. “Di sini cukup dingin, lho. Tak mau mencoba?”

“Astaga.” Amari lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. “_Yaah_, lumayan juga.”

“_Aish_. Aku tak begitu senang berbaring dengan laki-laki tahu,” cetus Kaminaga spontan.

“Kaminaga-_san_, Amari-_san_.” Sato Miyuki kembali angkat suara, ada ancaman dalam nadanya.

Shinazugawa Sanemi kehilangan kesabarannya. Tangannya menggebrak meja keras seraya memelototi ketiga tamunya. “Sebenarnya siapa kalian, hah!? Katakan keperluan kalian!”

“Nah, nah. Sebelum itu, boleh minta minum du—“

“Kami dari Organisasi D. Saat ini, aku sedang _menjadi_ Sato Miyuki, tapi, kaubisa memanggilku dengan Miyō, Shinazugawa-_san_,” sela Sato Miyuki tenang.

“Wah, wah, dia benar-benar memberitahu _namanya_,” Amari terkekeh.

“Pria yang tidak sopan di sana namanya Kaminaga. Kalau yang tua ini Amari.”

“Aku tidak begitu!”

“Dan Aku tidak setua itu.”

“Abaikan mereka, Shinazugawa-_san_.”

Namun, dilandasi ketidaksabaran, pria berambut perak itu kembali menggebrak meja kayunya. Ada retakan yang timbul akibat pukulannya, membuat mulut para tamunya sontak bungkam, dan senyap kembali menyelimuti ruangan—dengan ketegangan.

“Aku tak menerima kalian buat menonton pertunjukan lawak!” bentak pria itu kasar. “Katakan apa yang kautahu dan keluar!”

Sato Miyuki—_Miy__ō_, lebih tepatnya—menatap pria itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi. “... apa yang mau kautahu, eh?”

“Semuanya!” Gigi pria berambut perak itu bergemelutuk, memperlihatkan amarah yang beraduk dalam dirinya. “Dari mana kautahu tentang Ubuyashiki dan mantan Pilar lain, hah!?”

Miyō menggantung tanya itu di udara, membiarkan lawan bicaranya memelototinya, ada hawa membunuh yang tajam menguar dari manik hijau mantan Pilar Angin itu. Kendati demikian, gadis itu tak goyah. Latihannya selama dua tahun telah membuatnya kebal dengan ancaman sedemikian rupa.

“Sekali lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan diri,” gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu berujar. “Namaku Sato Miyuki—setidaknya, _untuk saat ini_. Itu adalah persona yang kubuat sendiri. Nama aliasku, yang lebih sering kugunakan, adalah Miyō. Kaubisa memanggilku dengan itu. Dua orang yang menemaniku adalah senior juga pelatihku: Kaminaga-_san_ dan Amari-_san_—kautahu yang mana orangnya. Khusus untukmu, Shinazugawa Sanemi-_san_, aku akan memberitahu semuanya; sejelas mungkin, tanpa dusta.”

Sanemi menggeram, api masih berpendar di matanya. “_Khusus untukku_? Mau berupaya membujukku?”

“Tepat sekali.” Miyō menjawabnya spontan. “Itu tujuan kami sejak awal kemari.”

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menajamkan tatapannya, menegaskan bahwa dirinya kali ini akan berlaku serius. “Pertama, tenangkan dirimu dan tolong simpan pertanyaanmu sampai ceritaku habis. Setelah aku selesai, kaubisa bertanya apapun dan memutuskan apa kauakan menerima tawaran kami atau mengusir kami—semua terserah padamu.”

“Ubuyashiki Kiriya, Uzui Tengen, dan Himejima Gyoumei ...,” Miyō kembali menarik napas panjang, membiarkan aura ketegangan mencekik mereka dan menangkap secercah emosi (yang bukan amarah) dari manik hijau Sanemi, “... saat ini, mereka sedang ditahan oleh militer.”

.

.

Morishima Kunio memainkan pensilnya, mengetukkanya berirama ke atas papan yang dibawanya setiap hari. Manik arangnya memerhati para peneliti yang sedang menyeriusi penelitian mereka, bungkam seolah dirinya tak lagi memiliki pita suara. Ia sekali lagi melihat merah yang dituangkan ke dalam botol suntikan.

Sekali lagi, pekik ngeri dan erang kesakitan mengisi ruangan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya dipastikan akan merasa ngilu—itu jika mereka masih memiliki nurani. Tetapi, Morishima geming di tempatnya berdiri, matanya tak berekspresi, seolah telah mati.

Pria berwajah manis itu kembali mengetukkan pensilnya ke atas papan, menghitung tanpa suara berapa banyak waktu yang mereka punya, sebelum mereka habis digilas hingga tak bernyawa.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (4): Yang dilakukan Shiozuka Hajime (atau Fukumoto) adalah teknik menyampaikan pesan dengan Sandi Morse. Hanya saja, dia cuma mengetukkan jarinya di lantai kayu—bukan melalui alat apapun. Tapi, pesannya udah dienkripsi pakai Sandi Caesar: menggeser abjad awal sebanyak empat abjad (A menjadi D, B menjadi E, dan seterusnya). Tobisaki Hiroyuki (aka Odagiri) yang rekannya pasti sadar dan Kamado bersaudara jelas tidak paham metode ini, jadi yaa, ini cara berkomunikasi paling aman—walau Tanjirou bisa mencium aroma ganjil dari mereka, tapi dia tidak akan tahu tentang metode komunikasi ini (uwu) /WOI.
> 
> FYI, buat yang bingung. Jadi, tokoh-tokoh dari Joker Game sebenarnya pake nama samaran masing-masing. Tobisaki Hiroyuki itu nama aliasnya Odagiri, Shiozuka Hajime itu Fukumoto, Morishima Kunio itu Jitsui, dan kalo Sato Miyuki itu Miyō, OC saya hehehehe (u///u) /YHA.  
.  
.  
a/n: wow beneran lanjut dong /LU /DITABOK. Hmmm, jujur sih, sebenernya hal paling sulit buat lanjutin fic ini bukan karena plotnya bingung mau gimana, tapi gimana caranya bisa bikin adegan demi adegan buat sampe ke titik klimaks dan sampe resolusi HAHAHAHAHAHAHA << yang nekat bikin gegara klimaks + resolusi udah fix bakal gimana /BODO /PLACC.
> 
> Saya juga ngerasa sih kayaknya chapter ini nggak jauh beda dari prolog jumlah words-nya alhdskakj maafkan dirikuuu ngga tau mesti nambahin apa sih :”(( /YHA. Tapi, buat besok udah ada ‘sedikit’ bayangan sih bakal gimana, semoga aja berhasil ... meski saya sendiri ngga tau bakal berhasil apa ngga HAHAHA— /YHA.
> 
> Btw, kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Giyuu malah diawasin, tapi yang lain kok auto disamperin? Begini teman-teman: Giyuu itu no life /GAGITU /DITEBAS. Ngga kok, becanda wwww. Soalnya, idk sih, tapi imo Giyuu tipe yang bakal balik badan kalo bukan masalah basmi iblis. Jadi, perlu ada pendekatan dulu manteman, begitchuu (uwu) /halah. Gapapa, para anggota Organisasi D punya kartu As untuk membujuk doi kok, santuy (uwu)/ /GAGITU.
> 
> SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI CHAPTER INI!!! XD btw, apakah udah kebayang konfliknya? Belum? Bagus, niat saya begitu soalnya hehehe /YHE /DITABOK BARENG-BARENG.
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Semoga kalian terhibur! XD btw, kalo ada komentar/krisar/apapun boleh ditulis di kolom komentar, ya (uwu)/ selalu ditunggu~ hehehe (u///w///u)/ /dibekep. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan atau karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
Profe_Fest


End file.
